


水信玄饼

by Sumigeon7



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 对火
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumigeon7/pseuds/Sumigeon7
Summary: 18岁以上情人节限定彩蛋正文指路lofter情人节联文《【第一封情书】💌R0SE:樱色parallel lines》（id：消失星球）正文与番外关联不大，分别直接单独阅读不影响观感
Relationships: 何洛洛/刘也, 洛也缤纷
Kudos: 6





	水信玄饼

何洛洛醒来的时候，刘也还在睡。他前一天晚上把人折腾得够呛，这会儿醒不过来也是常态。

“只不过···”何洛洛的视线落到刘也浅金色的短发上，然后不死心，手伸进被子里摸了一圈，“哦···男的，弟弟还在，没胸。”确认完了之后又色情的捏了一把对方小巧的乳尖。

纯属顺手，小狼崽子揩油揩惯了，就算理智告诉他“天亮了快把你的羊皮穿上”，情感上也总是不做点什么就浑身不对劲。

刘也被他这一通流氓耍得烦躁不已，半睁着困顿的双眼，面色不善的斜他一眼，骂道：“何洛洛你属泰迪的吗？要起床就赶紧滚，再碰揍你了啊——”

听着倒是挺凶的，这要搁在平时，估计还真能吓唬吓唬人。

可惜现在嘛——半睡不醒的嗓音比平时低哑一些，听起来软糯糯的，配上他脸上一副明显是云雨过后的餍足，怎么看都像是在撒娇。

何洛洛看得眼热，下身隐隐又有抬头的架势，干脆又躺下了。

长臂一伸把人往自己这边捞过来点，凑过去叼着对方柔软的唇瓣边碾边含含糊糊的说：“这怎么能怪我呢宝贝儿，明明是你属春药的才对，我刚背了50个英语单词才冷静下来的，哥哥一句话又给我勾起来了，不信你摸——”

说着就拉着刘也的手去摸他蠢蠢欲动的下身。

刘也被烦得心头火起，下了狠手，握住那根怼在他大腿上的东西，使劲捏了一下。

然后把手挣出来，把人搡开，卷着被子翻了个身，背对何洛洛，头缩进被子里闷闷地说：“亲什么亲，没刷牙呢脏死了，还春药，我看你是春天来了发情！赶紧起你的床，别烦我！”

他那一下其实只是自以为手重，实际上现在没醒透，手上也没多大劲儿，捏那一下反倒给人助了兴，这会儿更硬了。

何洛洛哭笑不得的看着自己支棱起一个小帐篷的睡裤，被子被刘也卷走了，连个遮盖的都没有，伸手弹了一下自己的弟弟，做作的叹了口气：“唉——哥哥都不疼咱们了，小可怜儿。”

刘也不耐烦听他这一大清早就胡说八道，捂着耳朵试图强行睡过去。

假期延长，这几天别墅里只有他们俩人，何洛洛不乐意起床自己玩儿，沉思了半晌又凑过去掀开被子挤进去，拿下巴去蹭刘也的发顶。

边蹭边说话：“也哥，我昨天晚上做了个挺有意思的梦，我梦见你变成女孩子了，那个胸，有那——么大，可辣了。”

边说手指头边在刘也腰上滑来滑去乱比划。

刘也被他折腾得其实已经醒得差不多了，但还是想赖床，闭着眼睛随口问他：“那么大，穿衣服不会崩开嘛？”

何洛洛听了这话乐了，手继续往下，去揉刘也的屁股，笑嘻嘻的回道：“那就不知道了，要不也哥下次穿个假胸试试看？”

刘也被他这么摸来捏去也起了反应，别别扭扭的把屁股挪远了点，但才刚挪开，就又被握住胯骨掰了回来，变本加厉的抓在手里把玩。

雪白的臀肉被揉成各种形状，逐渐被红红的指印覆盖。何洛洛想想这画面就上头，更硬了几分，阴茎怼在刘也的屁股上戳来戳去，跃跃欲试。

刘也背着他翻了个白眼，索性又翻回来面对何洛洛，抛出问题试图转移话题：“那你是喜欢梦里那个我还是现在这个我？”

何洛洛根本不受影响，面对面有面对面的玩法。

他手放在刘也的屁股上把人往自己这边使劲压了一把，两根半硬的阴茎就紧紧地贴在了一起。

又伸手牵住刘也的手，强迫他跟自己一起握住下边的两根东西，缓慢的上下撸动。

手上赶着做咸湿之事，脑子里自然也顾不得思考，想也不想，心猿意马的给了个答案：“当然是现在的你啊哥哥，我统共也就认识这么一个你不是？”

刘也被下身传来的奇妙触感激得头皮发麻，像是有细微的电流从尾椎一路爬上他的后脑一样。

这个想象太过具体，烧得他脸慢慢红了，身体下意识的抗拒，声音也放软了，示弱似的贴上何洛洛的嘴唇，一下一下的舔着，嘟嘟囔囔求饶：“不要了洛洛，昨晚上那么多次，现在还没好呢。”

何洛洛嫌他吻得太儿戏，把人舌头勾过来轻轻吮着，在接吻的间隙断断续续的安抚他：“哥哥别怕，这次不用后边儿，咱们玩儿个新的。”

刘也一听不用后边就放心了，也不好奇到底是怎么个新法儿，左不过是在用手用嘴或用腿，三者里边挑。

果然，何洛洛一边吻他，一边带着他用手给两个人自慰，刘也的手被紧紧的裹在里边，不怎么用出力，但这样跟对方一起，用不属于自己的身体部位色情的摩擦，说实话感觉还是很奇妙的。

何洛洛技巧很好，不一会儿刘也就只剩下喘着气哼哼唧唧被人带节奏的份儿了。

小狼崽子下了床乖得跟过了一岁的萨摩耶一样，在床上的时候就是个变态，控场控得死死的，一点儿思考的余地都不给人留。

感觉到刘也似乎快要射了，何洛洛坏心的用大拇指堵住了他的铃口，刘也憋得有些委屈了，用湿漉漉的狐狸眼瞪他。

何洛洛也不急，继续安抚似的跟人接吻，空着的那只手绕到他后脑，轻柔的给人顺毛，温柔又强硬的跟他解释：“现在不行，再等等，咱们对个火儿。”

刘也一听对火儿还有些意外，这花样他俩确实没玩过，但比起这个······

“你从哪知道这个的？”小狐震惊。

何洛洛不满他分心，吻得更用力了点，把人亲得再次晕晕乎乎了才解释：“这几天看了点东西。”

过了一会儿，何洛洛感觉下身传来的快感似乎变了样儿，于是稍微调整了一下姿势，压低了嗓子提醒刘也：“要来了，哥哥准备一下哦。”

然后松开了堵着对方铃口的手，迅速的将两根阴茎的铃口对在了一起，紧接着两股精液喷薄而出，以一种另类的方式射进了对方的身体里。

刘也被这新奇的快感刺激得好半天回不过神来，失神地微张着嘴喘息，“与爱人交换了精液”这一认知，莫名的让他感觉心里麻酥酥的，说不出是个什么感受。

何洛洛比他先恢复过来，又伸了手过来抱他，细密的吻落在他的脸上和唇上，看上去漫无章法，但又温柔得出奇。

刘也终于缓过劲来了，有些好奇的追问何洛洛：“你到底看的什么东西？”

何洛洛眨了眨眼睛，先是人畜无害的笑了下，然后又摆出一副哀怨的表情，委屈巴巴的跟他抱怨：“我看了几个神秘网站······还有粉丝写的同人文！好多有意思的姿势呢，但是他们都只写你跟嘉嘉还有豪哥，就连姚老师跟翟潇闻都有，其他哥哥弟弟都有，就是不写我！”

冷不丁在床上听队友的名字让刘也有种微妙的不适，想出言安慰一下心灵受伤的男朋友。

还没开口就听到何洛洛又接着说：“所以下次咱们把那些姿势都用一遍吧？明明我才是也哥的男朋友，粉丝不知道，哥哥你就可怜可怜我嘛！”

行，看来不用安慰了。

刘也心中稍定，想起了点什么，扯开话题：“说起来，我昨天好像也梦到你变成女孩子了。”

“欸？什么样的女孩子？”何洛洛的好奇心一下就被勾过来了。

“嗯···双马尾。”

“啊——这样，别的呢？胸大不大？”

“没有胸，你现在什么样，变成女孩子也差不多，很好认。”

“······”

“但不管是哪一根世界线，我们都依旧相爱。”

end


End file.
